Strawberries
by Poddyful
Summary: Hinata is at her strawberry patch, pondering the fact that she has to find herself a partner before the celebrations of her being the next Hyuuga leader...but who? KibaxHina one shot


Hi again guys! This a KibaxHina fic! (No.Duh.)

Enjoy

It was almost time for the celebrations. However unwilling she was to take the position of the head of the Hyuuga house, she knew she had to. She sighed quietly. She was in a little strawberry patch that she had seen the other day. Hinata watered the plants carefully. Then she accidentally lost her grip when she heard her name been called out loudly. Oops.

"Hinata! Ah! Gomenasai, did I make you drop that!" Kiba bent down and picked up the small watering can. A small puddle was now visible under a small patch of the cute red berries.

"A…arigatou, K…Kiba-kun…" she stuttered. They stood in uncomfortable silence for a while. The violet haired girl was playing with a strand of hair, which had grown longer over the years. Then, finally, a familiar barking broke the silence.

"Uh…well, that's Akamaru calling for me - we were out on a walk - catch ya later!" Kiba yelled over his shoulder as he raced off to chase his pet. Hinata waved vaguely. The she remembered her other dilemma.

She had to find a person...that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, before the celebrations. Her troubled expression came back again. Her mind immediately thought of Naruto, but she knew that he wouldn't agree. Neji? He would be a good leader, but he was too…brother material…then she thought of her team mates. Not meaning to offend him or anything, but Hinata was personally afraid of bugs, so Shino's off the list…then there was Kiba.

She had always looked up to him as a good leader of their group, and a good ninja, and a good friend to lean on when you need it. But now that she's thinking in different terms, she began to imagine what he would be like as a father and the Hyuuga house leader.

He was a good fighter and, even though he possesses no advanced bloodline, is very strong, so their kid will be strong too, with the byakugan as well. _If_ they had kids, that is. Hinata blushed. _Thinking too far ahead…_ she scolded herself. He's a nice person and would be kind to everyone. Akamaru would also make a good pet…

"Hey Hinata!" she was interrupted from her thoughts again. This time it was Shino.

"O…ohayo, Shino-kun…" she muttered. Shino noted the signs that either meant she was nervous, saw someone that she liked, or she was troubled.

"Well, we have a mission now, meet us in the park after you get changed" he told her. She nodded, still looking at her feet. Shino looked down.

"No!" he sharply commanded. Hinata jumped and followed his gaze…and gave a small whimper. There were little bugs crawling all over her strawberries! They started crawling away from her precious strawberries at Shino's command. Shino walked away after the insects crawled back to him. Hinata groaned softly. Another little patch of strawberries ruined!

She panted, knowing that she was slightly late.

"Go…gomena…eh…?" she stopped.

Kiba and Akamaru were sleeping under a tree and Shino wasn't here yet. She walked over slowly and sat down next to Kiba. Neither the dog nor the owner woke up. _They must've had a tiring walk…_

Without thinking, her hand brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes fondly. Her eyes widened and she realised what she was doing. Her ivory hand was about to pull away when a darker one kept her there. Her face flushed a cute pink. Kiba opened one eye.

"God, Hinata, your hands are so cold! What've you been doing this whole morning since I left you?" he asked, smiling a bit at her blush. _His teeth are so dog-like, in a cute way…_the heiress of the Hyuuga clan flushed even more at the thought. Kiba blushed slightly too. Hinata was so cute when her face turned pastel pink…

Both stayed like that for a while, frozen. Luckily, Shino turned up about five minutes later. They hastily broke apart.

"Where were you?" Kiba asked, relieved. Shino looked at the suspicious scene. Kiba and Hinata were both light red and- for some reason Shino decided not to ask- trying hard not to look at each other. Shino shrugged.

"Uh…I was taking my bugs out for a walk…" he invented, trying to figure out why they were looking so relieved at his arrival. They bought it and started walking off towards the Konoha town. Shino sweatdropped.

"Uh…guys, wrong way!" he yelled.

They jumped over the branches slick from the rain. Shino was first with Kiba and Akamaru close after, and Hinata a little way after them. She bit her lip and tasted the metallic flavor of blood. Akamaru whined something into Kiba's ear. Kiba's eyes widened and he looked back. Sure enough, the Byakugan user had slowed down and her eyes seemed to be filling up with liquid-and it wasn't rain water either. Kiba looked over at Shino.

"Hey Shino, catch up with you later k? I want to talk to Hinata for a bit" he said loudly enough for the Bug boy to hear, but soft enough so Hinata wouldn't hear him.

Shino nodded and sped up back towards the Konoha gates. Kiba looked behind again just in time to see Hinata slip, her body falling…

The Hyuuga cried out, both from pain and from shock, as her body crashed downwards, waiting for the pain of the crash. It didn't come. Confused, she opened her eyes. Kiba's eyes met hers.

"You all right?" he asked, concerned. Hinata didn't want to answer him. Instead, her eyes filled up with more tears. Kiba panicked, nearly dropping her.

"H-Hinata? What's wrong! Hey! Don't cry! I…" Kiba was at a loss of words. He sniffed the air.

"Hinata! Are you bleeding? Are you sure you're alright?" he half-yelled, concerned. Hinata's eyes filled up even more so that it was now basically impossible to see even activating the Byakugan. Kiba thought quickly. If he didn't get them out of the rain then one or both of them might catch a cold.

"Hinata, I'm going to get us out of the rain, ok? Don't move or else I might accidentally drop you, eh?"

Hinata forced a weak smile and nodded. Kiba jumped up onto a branch and continued on the way back to their village. The rain was getting heavier by the second and Kiba's sense of smell was starting to get over powered by the scent of it. Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"A-ano…Kiba-kun, I…I see a small c…cave up ahead, a little to the r…right" she told him timidly. Kiba nodded.

"Ok!" he yelled as spiritedly as he could. Akamaru gave a small yelp. In no time, they landed in the cave.

When you first hear the word 'cave', you might immediately think of a huge dome that has a large hole in the side enabling anything as huge as a rhino to go in. Which, naturally, was what Kiba thought. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Kiba and Hinata were squashed uncomfortably together in the small enclosure. Akamaru was hiding outside under Kiba's jacket. They both squirmed in the small, enclosed space. Their faces glowed pink at the amount of flesh touching each other. In the end, Hinata ended up half sitting on Kiba's lap. Kiba sighed and pulled her down fully onto his lap.

"Eep!"

They both blushed even harder, but after a while they relaxed. Kiba's mind was having a two side battle.

_Mind: Just put your arm around her, it's not hard._

_**Head: But what the hell will she think of me for doing something like that!**_

_Mind: Something like what? It's not like you're going to shove it up her shirt or anything like that!_

**_Head: OI! She will most likely never look at you again! _**

_Mind: Oh God! Kiba, just do it. You know she won't mind!_

_**Head: Oh no? What makes you so sure?**_

_Mind: natural instinct._

Kiba's mind won. He uncertainly draped his arms around her slim frame and felt her tense again. He pleaded silently with her. As if hearing his pleas, she settled down and even leaned back onto his should.

_Mind: Ha! Told you! _

Then he remembered about why they were in here in the first place.

"Hinata! Were you hurt before? I…is your foot ok?" he asked, finally figuring it out. Hinata nodded…and yelped as Kiba spun her over so that she was lying sideways in his lap. Kiba took her shoe off and fiddled experimentally with her pale foot. Small gasp and hisses were floating vaguely around the small 'cave'.

"You'll be ok, sprained ankle…and next time, don't bite your lip so hard that bleeds- it might mislead someone" he told her firmly. He spun her around ("eep!") so that she was in the position she was in before. They stayed like that for a while until the sun came up. Akamaru barked gruffly and the two snapped out of their trance, blushing slightly again. Both minds were on one cloud:

_Strawberry pink…_

With renewed energy, they went back home, Kiba in the lead with Hinata trailing behind him. They stopped at the strawberry patch. He said goodbye and was about to leave when Hinata called him back.

"Wait! A…ano, Kiba-kun…I…my family…" she stuttered, trying to get the words out. Kiba walked back and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Your family…?"

"A…ano, my family wants me...to find someone th…that I want to spend the rest of my life with…be fore the…ce…celebrations…and…" she couldn't finish. She didn't need to anyway. Kiba's eyes softened. His throat seemed incapable of speech. His mind decided that moment that he didn't require it anyway. The Hyuuga gasped as he pulled her close and kissed her.

Was the ending a bit weird? I'm still a bit unsure with these fics…oh well, hope you liked it! Please review!

Um…describing their blush.


End file.
